


Snapshots in Time

by WholeLottaTiffy



Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: King Goidemar and Saska, Mentions of Death, Other, avallac'h and saska travels, based on elder blood lore, canon until I smash it to pieces, over 200 years between Trust Me and Part three, since Saska is based off of Riannon in elder blood lore, snapshots in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: A collection of notes and snapshots of moments between Trust Me ( year 1000) and I Want to Break Free (year 1268).





	1. Avallac'h and Saska

**Author's Note:**

> So these are like notes and things but I was told why not post them! They aren't meant to be necessary to read but it will make things a bit clearer. The chapters will not be as long and as always, a dash means the next part is further in time, and a line is a change in pov.  
> For this, I will be saying who's pov it is just because they aren't full chapters.  
> I will also be mentioning the years that each little moment takes place.
> 
> This first one is Saska and Avallac'h traveling a little.

SASKA POV

_(Year 1000, right after "Trust Me")_   


I open my eyes, staring up into the stars, the moon beaming its light down onto me. I look over to my left, hands behind my head at Avallac’h, who is staring over at me. “You seem happy.”

“I am.” I say looking back up at the sky, the stars twinkling above us, not being able to control the smile that is forming across my face with the thoughts running through my head. Avallac’h I can hear, chuckle lightly beside me.

“You are thinking of someone, Cerbin.” I look over at him, propping myself up on my forearm.

“Really trying to hammer in that nickname aren’t you?” I ask smiling down at him.

“It suits you. The raven is one of the most intelligence birds in the universe. They have empathy, but people believe them evil.”

“Gee thanks,” I say standing up walking a few steps away. “Smart, yet evil. I appreciate it.” I say sarcasm more than just hinted in my voice.

“Saska,” I stop looking over my shoulder, “I meant no offense, you know this. But I believe it to be perfect for who you are. You have incredible power inside you, power that if controlled, can be used to do great, wondrous things. However, if not controlled, can destroy the entire universe-.”

“Don’t you think I know that! I never asked to have this power, I never asked to have this ability to save the entire world or destroy it!” I force myself to stop, taking a deep breath in and out a few times. “You’re able to help me?”

“Yes.”

I look up at the sky, the other islands floating in the distance, the waterfalls sending their water into the abyss. I speak without thinking, “Regis would love it here at night.”

“Who? Ah, the vampire.”

_Did I really just say that? Why am I thinking of Regis? Maybe because he helped me, either way, that was an odd thing to just say that relaxed._

“You brought him along to our home, why?”

“I don’t truly know myself, but he was helpful. You probably would still be chained if it wasn’t for him.”

“Then I shall repay my debt one day.”

-

_(Year 1050)_

We step out of the portal into his study, the one that Regis and I had found. He looks around sighing before staring at the floor, seeing the circle had been activated. Avallac’h looks at me and I smile at him. “How do you think we found you?”

“You activated this? It was the crudely done circle I’ve ever made.” He says sounding absolutely baffled.

“Yep. C’mon, grab what you need and let’s get out of here.” He walks over to one of the overturned tables, grabbing a short cloak with a hood, walking back towards me. “A cloak? That’s it?” I ask as he summons a portal.

“It was a gift, from your mother.”

Looking at it, I nod my head once understanding before I follow him into the portal.

-

_(Year 1100)_

“Focus Saska.”

I hold my hand out, palm to the ground over the mage circle on the ground. Staring down at it, I focus all my energy and thoughts on it. After a second, the circle begins to softly glow. I turn my head looking at Avallac’h who is smiling.

“Keep going.” I look back down at the circle and the entire ruins is being surrounded by light purple and blue waves. Three beams of light shoot up into the sky, exploding into bright and colorful flower petals. They begin to descend down to the ground and the lights disappear. Lowering my hand I turn to Avallac’h who is smiling from ear to ear watching the petals.

“Avallac’h was that seriously all it did?”

“Yes, I am not entirely sure who created this circle but they purposefully made it hard for another mage or someone who can control magic to summon the lights. It is so worth it however.”


	2. The King and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various moments with the third King of Temeria, King Goidemar, and Saska and a short section of Saska and Avallac'h at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All POV's and years will be mentioned.  
> I thought it was interesting to atleast show a little bit of their relationship.  
> This most definitely breaks canon a little bit.  
> Thank you to marmottine for the help with the timeline and years <3

_(Year 1147)_

SASKA POV

“No.”

“Saska please, just listen.” I cross my arms in front of my chest, looking at Avallac’h. “In order for the elder blood to continue to exist, you need to marry and bare children.”

“Is that really the smartest choice at a time like this? We still have yet to figure out who was behind kidnapping you, or who is tracking me down. It’ll make me a bigger target.”

“Not unless you marry someone who can properly protect you.”

“Like who?”

“Me.” My jaw drops open. “I can protect you, I can make sure your powers stay out of the hands of whoever these men are.” I look at him completely shocked that he would even suggest something like that. “Saska-.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then there is one other option.” He says obviously hurt. “I have been in contact with some men in Temeria. Unfortunately, it is either me, or a Prince.”

* * *

AVALLAC’H POV

“Your grace, may I present, Saska Riannon Dorren, alder, daughter of Lara Dorren and Cregannan of Lod.”

She stands before Goidemar, the soon to be third King of Temeria, the throne room making everyone inside appear smaller. Saska bows, one leg behind the other, her head towards the floor.

_Good, just keep following the plan._

She stands back up, the Prince standing from the front of the room walking towards us. “Leave the three of us.” The few people leave the throne room, leaving the prince, Saska and I alone. Prince Goidemar stands in front of her speaking, “You seem tense my dear. Please, I want you to feel safe here.”

“I just have never been in the presence of royalty your grace-.”

“Please drop the formalities.” He says softly smiling down on her. “It is just us three, no need for formal titles.” He extends his arm to her, “Come, let me show you around.” She hesitates for only a moment before taking his arm as I follow behind them as they walk around the hallways and corridors of the castle.

* * *

_(Year 1148)_

SASKA POV

I walk outside onto the balcony, looking over the palace and the city surrounding us. Temeria is so pretty this time of year. I can hear a door shut behind me as a pair of footsteps get louder. “Enjoying the view?” I hear Goidemar asks softly.

“Quite. The cherry blossoms are blooming.”

“Ahh, my favorite time of year. I have something for you.” I stand straighter and go to turn around, but he wraps something around my neck. I look down at the thing hanging from the gold chain. It is a piece of amethyst, wrapped in a few metal rings. “I, understand how uncomfortable you are being here. And I wish to make the rest of your days as comfortable as possible.”

"It's beautiful," I say before turning my head looking watching him walk to stand beside me. "Thank you." I say smiling at him.

"You're most welcome."

We stand on the balcony, looking over the city, the wind blowing through the long dress I am wearing.

_Here I am, alone on the balcony of future King's bedroom. Now that I think about it, it sounds so scandalous._

I can’t help but chuckle which makes him laugh as well. “Yes? Is something funny?”

“Can you imagine what your subjects will think when they find out their future king was alone with a woman in his bedroom before they are wed together?”

“This could be our little secret. Besides, I am taking the throne tomorrow, close enough if I may say."

-

_(Year 1151)_

“My love-.”

“Don’t my love me, I cannot stand being cooped up in this damned palace at all hours of the day! I need to go, to travel, to see different worlds!” He walks towards me, speaking slowly.

“We are in the midst of a rebellion. It is unsafe for a woman with child to walk freely, especially carrying the future heir to the Temerian throne!”

“I am not fragile. I don’t need to be protected at all hours of the day!

-

_(Year 1151)_

I lay in the room, two children in my arms as one of our sorceresses walk inside. “Your grace, we may have a problem.” She says as I sit up, looking onto her with concern as she allows someone else to walk into the room holding a newborn baby. “This child was left at the gate of the palace. No note, no name, and we have done some, tests…” She says trailing off.

“What kind of tests.”

“This… well of course this child is not yours but…” She doesn’t have to continue what she is trying to hint at. The child is not mine. However it is my husbands. “Your grace, he is not due to be home for months, but I don’t want to see a defenseless child murdered.”

“Of course you don’t.” I say looking down at my twins, then looking back at the third. “He would believe us if we said I had triplets. The child is young enough for it to be believable… Hand me a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and quill.” I say as she places the things down beside me, taking one of the twins so I am able to write with the other hand.

 

_My husband,_

_I figured I would write to you so you weren’t surprised coming home._  
_I gave birth to triplets, two daughters, and a son._  
_All is well, and I hope all is well on the front._  
_Stay safe._  
  
_Saska_

 

I hand the parchment to one of the women in the room. “Believable enough?”

“Plenty your grace. You’re quite good at this.”

“I have to be.”

* * *

KING GOIDEMAR POV

My squire hands me the letter, the Temerian lillies sealing it. "It's from the Queen." I immediately break the seal, reading the words on the parchment. 

_Triplets... triplets, my I had not expected that at all. Our sorceresses did mention the possibility of twins but triplets!_

I smile wide, leaning back in my chair, staring at the page.

"All good news I hope sire?"

"The greatest. She had triplets." I say looking up at him while grabbing a piece of parchment, dipping the tip of a quill into the ink bottle on my desk.

"Congratulations your grace, that is wondrous news! I will leave you to write your response." He says closing the tent flap behind him.

 

 _My Queen,_  
_That is wondrous news my dear!_  
_My, not only two but three children to fill our home._  
_I hope to be home soon to meet our newest additions to our family.  
_ _I will think of some names but I would love your input as well._

_See you soon my love._


	3. You Could Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one jumps around a bit. It starts with a conversation between Saska and Fiona, then it shows a little bit of the King, then Avallac'h and Saska.

_(Year 1166)_

SASKA POV

“Mother?” I hear a quite voice behind me. I turn seeing it is one of the twins, Fiona. “Why are you out here? It is quite late.” She says walking out towards me, standing beside the bench I am sitting on.

“I needed to think, to get out of that damned castle for once.” I say looking at her patting the bench beside me. She sits down. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

“You want to leave,” I look at her shocked, “I’ve seen your notes. I… we understand. You and father don’t love one another?”

“He loves me.” I say turning away from her for a moment.

“But you don’t love him.”

I say nothing.

“Have you thought how you’d do it?”

“Do what?”

“Leave.”

I think to myself.

_How would I even go about leaving without anyone noticing? I have never thought about the actual plan._

“I… think I have an idea mother. And it could work.” I look over at my daughter nodding my head once, urging her to continue.

* * *

KING GOIDEMAR POV

  
_Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha_  


_She has been getting worse by the hour._

_The sorceresses and healers believe it to be true insanity._

_My heart weeps, for I know her time here has not been enjoyable._

_She has given me beautiful children that will rule excellently._

_However, I believe she will have the confidence to leave soon._

_And I will not stop her._  


_I’m sorry._

_Goidemar_  
_Third King of Temeria_

“Seal this and send it to Avallac’h.”

“Yes sire.”

* * *

SASKA POV

I pack a small bag, before summoning a portal in the middle of the room. I take one last look around before stepping inside, disappearing into the blue energy. I step out onto the grass of the floating islands. I take one look out into the abyss before dropping the bag, falling to my knees, letting tears fall to the ground.

Days pass.

A portal appears in front of me, someone jumping out of it, kneeling down in front of me, holding me tightly to them. I recognize their cloaks. “I’ve got you, do not worry, I can reverse insanity, I know I can at least try-.”

“He bought it?” I ask and look up at him, tears flowing down my cheeks. Avallac’h looks down at me, shock and pain in his eyes.

“What do you mean he bought it, did you-… no. No you didn’t.” He says releasing me, standing up as he takes a few steps back. “Do you have any idea how this could royally screw everything up? How this is going to screw up our plan-."

“Your plan. It was never my plan.”

“This was to keep the elder blood safe from-.”

“Is that what this was all about?” I ask standing up staring directly into his eyes. “That’s all you cared about,” I begin talking softly, “It was never about my happiness, it was only about my blood.”

His eyes twist in pain. “Saska you have to understand-.”

“No. I understand perfectly well. I am not a stupid child.”


	4. My Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but three separate snapshots of when her children inevitably pass away for various reasons. There will be the years and how they passed.

_1168 Adela dies at 17 by the Catriona Plague_

 

As I walk through the village, a conversation attracts my attention.

“Plague has broken out over in Temeria.”

“Really? That’s a damn shame.”

“Princess Adela is among the dead.”

“Well, may herself and the others rest in peace. The King must be devastated.”

“I wonder if the Queen will show.”

“Doubt it.”

_She wasn’t my biological child, but I raised her. I… don’t think I can return to see her._

I turn down the closest alleyway leaning my back against the wall of the building. Shutting my eyes, my heart sinking, feeling like it is shattering in a thousand pieces. Tears begin to cascade down my eyes as I fall to the ground, my head in my knees.

-

_1169 Amavet dies at 18 by murder - Roger Kameney_

 

_It hasn’t even been a full year since Adela passed._  
 _The oldest twin has now been murdered._  
 _I do not know the full story, and most likely never will  
 ___  
I pause, stopping the quill before placing it back onto the parchment of the journal, a tear hitting the page.

-

_1210 Fiona and Saska meet, Goidemar has been dead for five years_

_Fiona is 59, Saska is 285_

 

I knock on the door and after a minute, someone opens the door and a familiar set of eyes meet mine. Her eyes go wide as she pulls me inside, shutting the door behind me. She wraps her arms around me tightly as I embrace her tighter. “Mother.”

“It’s been too long… I’ve, missed so much-.”

She talks into my shoulder. “Do not dare blame yourself, Amavet and Adela understood.”

I lean away slightly, looking her in the eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks. “How old are you now?”

“59, and you mother?”

“Oh, 285 if I remember correctly.”

“Tell me, I believe we only have a few more minutes, but I need to know one thing. How screwed is the universe.” She asks and I tense up for only a moment. “I know it’s the Red Riders. Not many believe but I do.”

“You’ve always been such a smart woman.” I say squeezing her shoulders. “Do people still believe I am insane?”

“To be honest, people don’t even mention you much anymore.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” I say pulling her into a tight hug before stepping away from her. “I wish to see you again.”

“I as well mother, however-…” she says cutting herself off. “I don’t believe it is the best idea, for your safety, or mine.”

My eyes begin to glaze over, tears building. I can only nod my head once before teleporting out of the building.

__-_ _

_1244 Fiona dies at 93 - old age_

 

Walking inside the herbalist shop, I pick up my order of lavender to make into a bar of soap. Exchanging payment, someone else comes into the shop and as I pack of the lavender, the herbalist and man begin to talk.  
  
”Did ya hear? Fiona of Temeria passed.”

My heart stops.

“No way. She must be what, in her nineties now isn’t she?”

“93. Must’ve had a good life.”

I hurry out of the shop, finding a secluded patch of trees, falling to my knees. Grabbing a fistful of dirt, I clamp my eyes shut.   
My breathing wavers, my bottom lip quivering.


	5. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last little bit dealing with the Red Riders/ Wild Hunt. There is a song she begins to play in this part and you know I am going to share the links with you guys :)  
> This first one is the original song "Satellite" by Gabbie Hanna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZJ5q5objQc
> 
> This second link is an awesome cover of the song by the user katia on Youtube that I imagined Saska sounding like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTFq1KISEBo

_(Year 1250)_  
_Set in the metal dimension (Cyberpunk 2077) Ciri mentions in the Witcher 3_

SASKA POV

The buildings surrounding me seemingly reach to the sky, I sit down on an outer ledge, open to the air. Flying ships whiz through the sky above and below me as I lean against the building, legs extended to the ledge, placing the, what the people in this world called a guitar, in my lap. After tuning the instrument, I begin to pluck at the strings.

_I'm surrounded by stars_  
_They don't hear me wishin'_  
_It's funny how a crowded room_  
_Can feel so damn alone_  
_They can't hear my mind_  
_Maybe they're just not listening_  
_So I remind myself_  
_I'm better off on my own_  
_Been standing on the edge for way too long_  
_Just waiting for the place that I belong_

_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, lookin' in_  
_They don't know just where I've been_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_Unless you let me in_

I stop. On a floating platform off in the distance, I see familiar skeleton looking armor. Placing the guitar back inside the window to my right, I watch them from a distance. The two seem to look around as another portal opens, another man walking out.

__Wait, their ears look… they’re elves?_ _

The one stepping out of the portal has long black hair, and wears a number of red pieces of cloth over his armor. Moving along the edge, I make sure I am out of sight before teleporting out of the dimension.

-

_(Year 1255 journal entry)_

_They keep finding me, no matter how far I go._  
_I can’t let them find me, not yet._  
_I’m not strong enough, not yet anyway._  
_I believe they are from Tir na Lia like I am._ __  
  
Shutting the journal, I look up at the sky, staring at the stars as a slight breeze blows through the valley. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath in, and out.

-

_(Year 1255, six months later)_

Running through the woods, I jump behind a wall kneeling down out of breath. Glancing over it, I see a portal open up as the elf with the long black hair, who I have learned is their leader, steps out of it.

“My King, we may have a bit of an issue.”

“How hard is it to follow an elf,” the man says before staring directly at them with a look that could kill, “If you are incompetent in finding this woman, I will do it myself-.” He stops speaking, eyes glancing over in my direction.

I freeze.

Over the course of a few seconds, a sinister smile appears on his face as he stares directly into my eyes. I am unable to look away from his icy gaze.

“I found you.” I manage to hear him say before immediately teleporting away.

"I'm too old for this shit..." I say mainly to myself.

-

_(Year 1260)_

I pack up what little I have, placing the items in my bag before walking out of the room, down to the main part of the inn. Handing in the keys, I step outside as I flip the hood of my cloak over my head. I blend into the crowd of the main square of the town and make my way to the city gates. As I exit the city, I overhear a few of the guards speaking.

“C’mon man, you have to be lying.”

“I’m not! My ancestors were King Goidmar’s guards. Their journals and letters have always talked about his wife. The one thing they always mentioned was that she had white and gray hair.”

“That doesn’t mean she is elder blood.”

“No but she was.”

“Sure man, sure.”

_This is the last thing I need._

I quicken my steps, reaching the forest line in no time. Looking around me seeing the coast is clear, I portal away.

-

_(Year 1267)_

Opening my journal, I dip the quill in some ink, placing the tip on the next page of my journal.

_It is quite a lovely day, not a cloud in the sky._   
_I passed another group of people speaking about me which is worrying._

I sigh before continuing to write.

_Today is my 342 nd   birthday_   
_What better way to celebrate than be in my favorite place._   
_I wish I had someone to share it with._   
_I wish I didn ’t need to run from them._

I allow the ink to dry before placing the journal, ink and quill back into my bag. Laying down on the grass, I look up into the sky, seeing smaller floating islands off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the support. I'm looking at you Tumblr people! I am working on part three and I am continuing to add more and more and take away some parts that don't work story wise. I have no idea when I will finish it, but hopefully it won't take too long.  
> I love you guys <3  
> Thanks for reading as always :)


End file.
